Just Another Day
by sukiko
Summary: Crossover with final fantasy 7, ronin warriors and fushigi yuugi


Nov 3, 1999  
  
  
I don't know why I am writing this, I guess it is to relieve the pain and stress I have of losing Rufus... well I didn't lose him he had to go back to New York. He said he would be gone for two days, well that was a month ago. He has called twice promising me he will come back, but I don't believe it now. But tonight I am going out with Cloud. Yeah I know you are thinking why Cloud, well he is sweet and caring and he has been there for me. Any ways he is taking me to a movie and to dinner.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kayura gets up off her bed. As she looks around she feels lost in her new house. She hears the doorbell. So she runs down the stairs to answer it. When she opens it she sees Reno on the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh... it's you, why are you here Reno," asked Kayura.  
"Nice to see you too Kayura," replies Reno.  
"Well I am just shocked to see you here, I mean after everything that has happened between us, and well you know."  
"Yeah I know, well I am here to pick up all of Rufus's stuff."  
"I see. Come with me."  
"Okay."  
  
The two head up the stairs and down the hall to Kayura's room Reno is surprised and amazed on how huge her house is.   
  
"He gave me a list and where everything is at, so I will get it," says Reno.  
"Um okay... Why didn't he come here himself," asked Kayura.  
"He is real busy."  
"Oh, I see."  
"He is real sorry about this Kayura."  
"I know, I miss him so much."  
"He misses you too. And so do I"  
"Why do you miss me, all we had when we were together were problems."  
"Now you know that isn't true, Kayura."  
"I know... What do you want me to do."  
"Well I should be getting his things and going." Reno goes around the room gathering Rufus's belongings, but he can't find Rufus's other trench coat.   
"Umm... Kayura where is his other trench coat at."  
"Oh, I have it, but if it is possible I want to keep it. Please."  
"I don't see why not. Well I got everything I came here for."  
"Oh, Reno I am sorry. I should have never treated you the way I did," says Kayura as she is walking Reno to the front.  
"Kayura it is okay, no need to be sorry. I should be going know." He gives Kayura a hug and kiss goodbye. "We will keep in touch, okay, cause we are still friends right."  
"Yeah, we are still friends," she smiles, "take care Reno."  
"You too Kayura."  
  
Reno walks out and Kayura starts to cry knowing now that she will never see Rufus again. She begins to head back to her room where she literally runs into Cloud and the two of them fall to the ground.  
  
"Hi, Kayura," says Cloud.  
"Oh, I am sorry Cloud," says Kayura as she wipes her tears away.  
"What is wrong Kayura."  
"Reno came by."  
"Why"  
"To pick up the rest of Rufus's things."  
"I am sorry Kayura"  
"Don't be sorry, I knew this day was coming, I just didn't realize how soon."  
"If you don't want to go out tonight you don't have to."  
"No, I want to go out, I think it will be fun"  
"Okay. Umm... Kayura."  
"Yes Cloud"  
"Can you get up please."  
"Oh, sure."  
  
She gets up off of Cloud and she starts to head to her room and Cloud grabs her by the wrist and she turns around and there faces meet. They both close their eyes and their lips almost meet each other's, but someone comes up the stairs and so Kayura and Cloud went to their rooms. Kayura goes in Clouds direction to his room and well Cloud heads in the direction to Kayura's room and when the realize this Vincent is in the hallway.  
  
"What are you two doing," asks Vincent.  
"Just examining the walls, right Kayura," says Cloud.  
"Yep, this wall seems to look right Cloud," replies Kayura.  
"I don't want to know what is going on, I will be in my room if you need me," says Vincent.  
"Okay," replies Kayura and Cloud at the same time.  
"That was scary," replies Vincent.  
Kayura and Cloud laugh.  
  
  
Kayura and Cloud head to their rooms. Kayura goes to her closet and takes out this mid drift blue shirt and this long black skirt and a cute pair of shoes. She also decides to take another shower. When she is done she walks out into her bedroom, puts on her skirt, puts up her long hair in some fancy way and then puts on her shirt. She then slips on her shoes, grabs her purse and leaves her room. She walks down the stairs and she sees Cloud waiting for her.  
  
"Hi, Kayura. You look wonderful," smiles Cloud.  
"Thanks Cloud, you look good too. I love the suit," replies a smiling Kayura.  
"Oh, this old thing, it has just been sitting in my closet," says Cloud.  
"No it hasn't, you brought that for..."   
"Shut-up Cid."  
"Any ways shouldn't we be going, so where are we going Cloud," asks Kayura.  
"Well change of plans and it is a surprise. So I am driving and I have to blindfold you too," smile Cloud evilly.  
"Okay."  
  
  
So they walk outside to Cloud's motorcycle, she gets on, and he blindfolds Kayura. They leave. Cloud takes Kayura to this inlet close to her house, which is very secluded. The place in hidden in the woods, and earlier that Cloud and Cid put up this gazebo, string up lights and hook up a sound system for music. So Cloud turns on the lights and the food is already there, thanks to Vincent. Then he takes off Kayura's blindfold. She opens her eyes and looks around and then looks at Cloud.  
  
"You did all of this, how, when," asked Kayura as she hugs Cloud.  
"Do you like it," asks Cloud.  
"Do I like it, I love it Cloud...But why Cloud, why all this."  
"Cause, its you Kayura."  
"What is so special about me."  
"You want me to explain," laughs Cloud.  
"Yes, I want you to explain."  
"Well, I guess it started when I first met you. There was something about you that I found intriguing. I had a crush on you and I guess I still do." Cloud walks up to her, puts his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him.  
Kayura looks up at him, "Cloud I don't know what to say or to do." She puts her arms around Cloud's neck and then music starts to play. Playing Kayura's favorite song, "I don't want to miss a thing."  
"My favorite song, how did you know."  
"Let's see, you are always playing that song," says Cloud, as the two slow dance to the music.  
"I know, I love the song."  
"Kayura..."  
"Yes, Cloud," says Kayura as she looks at him and their lips meet and they kiss each other. About a minute later there lips part and they just look at each other.  
"We should eat, before the food gets cold," says Cloud.  
"Yes we should," replies Kayura.  
  
  
So they sit down to eat in front of the candle light meal. They haven't said a word to each other since they sat down to eat. After about ten minutes of silence Cloud gets up, walks over to Kayura and kisses her softly and passionately. When they stop, Kayura just looks at him.  
  
"Cloud, what was that for," asks Kayura as she stands up.  
"I wanted to do that," replies Cloud.  
  
  
Kayura stands up and looks at Cloud. Cloud takes Kayura by the waist and holds her close to him. So she puts her arms around Cloud's neck and they begin to dance.   
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
Meanwhile up in a tree Cid and Vincent spy on Cloud and Kayura.  
  
"Aren't they cute," says Cid.  
"I guess so," replies Vincent.  
"What's wrong Vinney boy, are you jealous."   
"What, no I am not jealous."  
"I think you are, you have feelings for the girl too, admit it."  
"And if I do it is none of your business."  
"So you do."  
"There you guys are, I have been looking all over for you," yells Yuffie.  
"Ack... she is back," whines Cid as he falls out of the tree next to where Cloud and Kayura are dancing.  
"Now how did I know something like this would happen. Can't the three of you mind your own business," yells Kayura.  
"Hmm... let me think, nope. Oh and Vinney here has the hots for you too Kayura," says Cid.  
"What," yells Cloud. "So you have to like her, why is it every girl I like you have to like, first it was Tifa and now Kayura, I surprised that you didn't go after Aerith too," says Cloud.  
"Wait a minute Cloud I didn't say that, he is just assuming it, as usual," replies Vincent.  
"Okay look, I am fed up with this, Cloud come with me," says Kayura. "I will deal with the three of you later."  
"Oh great, we are in for it now, look what you did Vincent," says Cid.  
"What I did, it wasn't me who fell out of the tree," yells Vincent.  
"Well if Yuffie didn't surprise me then I wouldn't have fell out. So it is her fault."  
They look at Yuffie. Yuffie smiles and runs off. So Cid and Vincent go chasing after her yelling at her for what she did.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
So Kayura and Cloud walk down to the beach. Kayura stops walking and Cloud turns around to look at her. Kayura slowly slides her hand around Cloud's neck and slowly pulls his head towards her, Cloud beings to say something, but Kayura puts her finger on his lips and then kisses him. The ignited an unknown passion between them and they could feel it as they kissed each other. Cloud holds Kayura close to him and continues to kiss her. Then he starts to kiss her neck and her lips, and at that moment Kayura whispers something into Clouds ear and the two of them head back to the house.  
  
The next morning Kayura wakes-up, she rolls over, and looks over at Cloud. She smiles, kisses his forehead, and she sits up in her bed. As she begins to get out of bed she feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks over and Cloud is awake and he gently takes her in his arms and kisses her.   
  
"Cloud," says Kayura.  
"Yes Kayura," replies Cloud.  
"I really enjoyed last night."  
"So did I."  
"Well I guess I should take a bath or something so I can go and fix Cid his breakfast."  
"Why, he should be able to fix it himself."  
"I don't want him to burn down my house," smiles Kayura.  
"Good point. Well before you take a shower let me use the bathroom first."  
"Okay, be quick though."  
"I will be quick," Cloud gets up and heads into Kayura bathroom. And he begins to light all the scented candles, runs the bath water for Kayura putting bubbles into it, and turns the jets on. As he leaves the bathroom he puts on the music and tells Kayura to go into it. So she walks in.  
"Oh, Cloud this is too much."  
"No it isn't, wait till later."  
"Why."  
"Kayura trust me, please."  
"Now where have I heard that line before. Oh yeah now I know where."  
"Please."  
"Okay."  
  
  
Kayura enjoys her nice warm bath. As she relaxes she thinks about the past, she remembers her days being evil and wanting to destroy the ronin warriors and somehow manage to stay immortal for 400 years. She wonders if she should tell everyone about her past. She comes out of her flashback due to Cid's screaming for his breakfast.  
  
"When will I ever get any peace," sighs Kayura.  
"Kayura I am hungry," yells Cid.  
"God damn you Cid," yells Kayura.  
  
Kayura gets out of the shower, throws on her bathing suit and a pair of short jeans shorts and goes down to fix Cid his damned breakfast.   
  
"You know Cid, if I didn't worry about you burning down my house I would let you fix your own damned breakfast, so I can enjoy some peace and quiet, but you know what I can't," says Kayura.  
"I am sorry Kayura," replies Cid.  
"You are not sorry Cid."  
"Yeah your right I am not sorry."  
  
  
Kayura turns around and bumps into Vincent, she looks at him in the eyes and he looks back at her with a look of, that I want to kiss you, but I can't look.  
  
"Sorry Vincent, I didn't see you there," says Kayura.  
"It is okay," replies Vincent. "I see you are here to make Cid his breakfast again."  
"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't want him to burn down my new house."  
"So how was your evening last night."  
"It was lovely, lots of fun"  
"Kayura, Kayura..." says Yuffie, "lookie at what I found."  
"Where did you find that baby tiger cub at," asks Kayura.  
"Well I was walking around and I saw it locked up in a cage, so I had to free it, and I brought it home, isn't it cute," replied Yuffie.  
"Can we keep it, please. I will take full care of it," smiles Yuffie.  
"Umm.. Well.. Hmm.. let me think about it," says Kayura.  
  
  
Kayura gives everyone they're breakfast, she gives Cloud a kiss and whispers in his ear that she had fun and thanks him for everything, and then she heads out to the pool and puts her chair in the pool and relaxes in the water. Once everyone is done, they join Kayura, but the stay on the deck and not get in the water, except for Cloud, and Vincent get somewhat jealous, but he doesn't show it.   
"So Kayura did you think about it," asks Yuffie.  
"If it will make you stop bugging me, you can keep it, jeez."  
"Kayura, are you okay," asks Cloud.  
"Yeah, I am fine, why do you ask," as she looks over at everyone, especially Vincent. "I am just thinking about some things."  
"Oh, okay, but if you want to talk I am here okay," smiles Cloud.  
"Thank you."  
  
  
Kayura drifts off into a daydream, which almost seems really, cause she is thinking about ancient china and all of a sudden people start falling out of the sky into her pool and onto her. And a guy with orange-red hair lands on top of her.  
  
"What the hell," screams Kayura. "Where did you all come from." And she looks at the guy who is right in front of her, and she can't take her eyes off of him cause he is so cute.  
"We fell out of the sky no da," says a blue haired person.  
"Well I know that, but how," asks Kayura.  
"Not sure, we saw this green light while we were fighting and the next thing that happened we were falling out of the sky, no da," replied the blue haired person again.  
"Cid, Cloud, can one you guys help me, please," asks Kayura.  
"You are on your own on this one kid," replied Cid.  
"I just remembered that I need to sharpen my sword," says Cloud.  
"Gee, thanks guys, I will remember this, Vincent can you help me, please," asks Kayura.  
"Umm... why me, I hate the water, sorry Kayura, looks like you are on your own for this one, bye," replies Vincent.  
"Grr...FINE! Okay look here everyone out of the water. NOW," says Kayura as she throws the red head guy off of her.  
"Umm.. Can I get some help here please I CAN'T SWIM, "yells the red head.  
Thinks to her self. 'Only this can happen to me and only me, why,' asks Kayura. "I will help you up on one condition."  
"What is that."  
"You have to tell me your name."  
"My name... It is Tasuki. What is yours."  
"Mine is Kayura," as she lends him her hand. "Oh if you stop moving around and actually put your feet on the ground you will realized you can touch the bottom."  
"Are you mocking me," yelled Tasuki.  
"What me mock you, no never," replied Kayura as she helped Tasuki out of the pool and he grabs her and looks at her.  
"Umm, excuse me," says this blond haired kid.  
"Yes, what is it," asks Kayura.  
"I need to go to the bathroom."   
"Oh great, um okay everyone come with me," says Kayura, she thinks to herself 'I can see this is going to be fun.'  
  
They go inside the house and Kayura calls for Cid, Cloud and Vincent to come.   
  
"What is with you and yelling," asks Cid."  
"Gee I don't know, you do it too, what is the problem then, hmm." Replies Kayura.  
"Well what do you need?"  
"I need you three to show the guys how to use the bathroom."  
"Why should we?"  
"Well Cid I was going to pay the three of you to do it, and to help with other stuff, but if you don't want to then..."  
"It is okay Kayura we will do it," says Cloud.  
"Well I am glad someone agrees with me," smiles Kayura  
"He is only agreeing with you, cause he is getting some," laughs Cid.  
"That is not true Cid, and you know it," yells Cloud  
"What ever blondie," says Cid.  
"Don't make me come over there and knock you upside the head, you old geezer," replies Cloud.  
"Oh, you did not just call me old did you."  
"Why yes I did."  
  
  
While Cid and Cloud have there argument Kayura asks Vincent to help her and he agrees for a price, he wants to take her out to dinner. So she agrees to it. So all the guys follow Vincent to the bathroom and the only person who was left was a tall red head girl.  
  
"So what is your name," asks Kayura.  
"It is Soi, and I am assuming yours is Kayura." Replies Soi.  
"That would be me."  
"So this is you place. It is almost like a palace."  
"Well I try, well since Vincent is off showing the guys around I will show you around."  
"Okay."  
  
  
So Kayura takes Soi on a guided tour through the house and on the way you hear Cid and Cloud still arguing and kids running in the hall upstairs. So Kayura decides to give Soi a make-over with some of her clothes.  
  
"Okay no offensive but lets get you some better clothes."  
"What is wrong with what I have on."  
"Nothing...Trust me it will be fun."  
  
  
So Kayura gives Soi this little black number she has and tells Soi to go into the bathroom takes her armor stuff and everything else off and to put the dress on. When Soi comes out Kayura tells her to sit down so she can do her make-up and hair. And the Kayura decided to change into some jeans and a halter top and throws her hair up into a pony tail.  
  
"Okay now you look better," says Kayura.  
"I guess it is okay," replies Soi.  
"Trust me all the guys will love it," smile Kayura.  
"Okay," smiles Soi.  
  
  
So the to of them go back downstairs to see everyone and at that time Vincent is showing them how the TV works.  
  
"So all you do is hit the buttons and stuff like that," says Vincent.  
"How did the people get in there, no da," asks Chichiri.  
"I from the TV waves in the air Chichiri," replies Vincent.  
"So how did you make out Vincent," asks Kayura.  
"Well I guess it went okay, I could have used to the two people who are still arguing outside."  
"They are still arguing, does it ever stop, oh well so how does Soi look," asks Kayura.  
  
  
Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Kayura and Soi.  
  
"That is not Soi, that is someone else, cause Soi can't look that beautiful," says Suboshi.  
"Look you twit that is Soi," says Nakago.  
"See Nakago knows that it is me," smiles Soi.  
"So now I have to get to know everyone," says Kayura. "So I already know Tasuki and Soi, and the rest of you I don't so I will have you people just tell me your names, okay" says Kayura.  
"My name is Hotohori and I am the emperor of Konan and I think you are very pretty," smiles Hotohori.  
"Um, okay but I didn't ask for all that, just you name," says Kayura.  
"Oh, sorry," pouts Hotohori  
"Well I am Nuriko."  
"And he is gay," says Amiboshi.  
"I am not," growls Nuriko  
"Next," says Kayura.  
"I am Chichiri, no da."  
"I am Amiboshi and this is Suboshi my twin brother."  
"Oh great this is going to be fun," sighs Kayura.  
"I am Tomo."  
"And I am Nakago."  
"So let me get this straight, You are Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Amiboshi and Suboshi, you are Tomo and you are Nakago, right.  
"Yep," replies everyone.  
"Okay, well before night comes I want to give you all your rooms so there will be no complaining, oh yeah I need all your weapons too."  
"Aww, come on Kayura," bickers everyone.  
"I meant it, if you guys want me to trust you then give them up, you may get them back."  
"Fine," replies everyone.  
  
  
So Kayura takes everyone upstairs and she pairs up Amiboshi and Suboshi in a room. Hotohori and Nuriko are in another room. Chichiri is in a room by himself. Tasuki's in a room right next to Kayura's, Soi shares a room with Yuffie, Nakago shares a room with a very happy Tomo, and Vincent, Cloud and Cid have there own rooms.  
  
"I hope this arrangement is okay with everyone, this is only temporary," says Kayura.  
"It is fine by me," smiles Tasuki.  
"And tomorrow I will take some of you shopping for clothes and a make over," says Kayura.  
"What is a make-over," asks Amiboshi.  
"Well it is when I take you out to get a whole new look and a some of you get hair cuts," replies Kayura.  
"Hair cut, you are not cutting my beautiful hair," cries Hotohori.  
"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL," yells Kayura.  
"But you can't cut my hair, I won't let you," says Hotohori.  
"Ha. You won't have any say in it if you were unconscious, now would you," laughs Kayura.  
"Your mean," says Hotohori.  
"No, I am not," replies Kayura.  
  
  
Everyone quietly walks away while Kayura and Hotohori argue over the hair cut thing. They don't realize everyone left until Kayura hears screaming coming from outside. They stand there and just look at each other. 


End file.
